Dysfunctional Family
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: Sequel to Sibling Rivalry. It's been a year since The children of Inutaisho went their seperate ways. But of course, peace never lasts long....
1. old faces

I finish! I finish!

It's been a while since we posted and finally, we've decided that we would make a sequel. YAY! Aren't you guys happy? I mean c'mon we weren't that mean to leave the story like that, 

-Glares at Akai-

At least, one of us isn't like that anyway. SO back to what we came for. Our story takes place a year after the last story ended in the castle of Sesshoumaru. We find out that Sesshoumaru, the cold-hearted demon that hates human has asked one to be his mate. It sounds like beautiful romance but with a cold, serious full-blooded demon and a kind, flamboyant human girl who loves to break rules come together, there's bound to be some problem to occur. And lets not forget around the rest of the gang including Kuroinu's "love" that is still on the loose, there's no doubt there will be problems.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha but we own Akaiinu, Kuroinu Xiara and other original character that we fail to mention or that we are still thinking up.

Chapter 1

All was peaceful in the Lord of the Western Land's castle, well as peaceful as it could get with a demoness and a human woman that quarrel all the time.

Sesshoumaru gave a nearly silent growl. "They've been arguing like this since we came back. And it's been a year! This has to stop."

The demon got up and walked out his studies n search for the two women. It didn't take long for him to find them. All he had to d was follow the yelling.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID HUMAN VILLAGE? YOU ARE NOT OF ANY USE HERE!" Kuroinu shouted towards Xiara. "Oh and like your any use here either. I'm sure when he needs someone to love him, he'll come to his cold hearted sister!" Xiara replied. "And beside, I will have to be the one who continues the blood line and bear him a child and I doubt you can do that."

"Oh great. You're worthless enough, but you being pregnant is ten times worse."

"You're lucky you're Sesshoumaru's sister, or I would have killed you by now!"

"You'd be dead before your blow was raised and I don't think Sesshoumaru would like his mate to kill his only sister."

"You tried to kill him!" Xiara boomed.

""Yes, well, a minor setback."

"Why must you two bring me into your annoying bickering?"

The two women turned their heads to the door where a pair of golden eyes, which belonged to Sesshoumaru, was staring at them. They were surprised of his presence. Xiara didn't hear him come in and Kuroinu was too busy arguing to pay attention to Sesshoumaru's scent.

"Sesshy. What are you doing here?" I thought you were in your studies?" Xiara said, walking over to him.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow slightly, a bit annoyed by his pet name, but he quickly ignored it. "I was in my studies, but it seems that you two disrupted me."

"Wow. Were we that loud? Kuroinu asked.

"Extremely. I'm pretty sure the entire castle heard your nonsense bickering. What were you too arguing about anyway?"

He looked back and forth between Kuroinu and Xiara. Both looked as though they were thinking hard. "Hm…Come to think of it. I don't recall why we were arguing." Kuroinu said.

"Yeah, me neither." Xiara agreed. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to feel pity or anger. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Kuroinu glared and pointed at Xiara. "But I do know she started it, with her evil ways!"

"Yeah right, you wench! You're the one who started it! And who are you calling evil? I wasn't the one trying to kill my siblings!"

"Like I said before, a minor setback."

"Why do you two act so childish? Xiara, you once told me not to categorize you as a child and yet you are acting like one." Sesshoumaru told her as Xiara frowned. Kuroinu gave a little snicker. Sesshoumaru turned to her. "And you're no different than her." He said, causing Kuroinu to stop her bickering.

"Kuroinu couldn't find anything else to say. Neither could Xiara. Sesshoumaru took that silence to speak once more.

"This had better be the last day that I hear you've been arguing."

Instead of answering him, Kuroinu started walking past Sesshoumaru and Xiara to the door.

"Are you listening to me?" His voice, stern and slightly annoyed. She stopped, but never looked back. "Yeah, I heard you. Brother, I appreciate your hospitality, but I do not follow orders too well. Even if I didn't argue with that woman, that would never stop her hatred for me." Kuroinu's voice was serious other than her usual, playful one. She turned to them. Her eyes were wide and bright like a child's.

"Now, if you two lovebirds don't mind, I'm gonna go see Rin before I take my leave." Her voice was now cherry once more.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her last comment, but didn't show it. "And where exactly are you going?" he asked more in curiosity than a demand.

"I've… got to go take care of something. I'll be back in about a month or two. Well, I gotta run. See you later, Fluffy."

"Where the hell did you get that ridiculous, annoying name?" His face showed much annoyance and anger. Kuroinu giggled. "Ah, little brother, I'm your sister. Siblings are supposed to annoy each other." And with that she left.

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. Xiara looked at him. "Are you worried about her?" she asked him. Her voice sent him out of his trance. He stared at her with his golden orbs but didn't reply.

Finally the four children of Inutaishou are at peace, well as close as we're going to get. It seems that each of our lives are filled with depression and sorrow. But it seems, out of all of us, Kuroinu has it the worst. She acts like nothing is wrong with her, like there are no problems in her life, but we can all tell, maybe more than she can.

-

The two dog demon brothers; Inuyasha and Akaiinu were sitting in the same tree, with Akaiinu sitting on a branch higher than Inuyasha. Sitting there and thinking must be a regular routine for Inu youkai, for Akaiinu, ever since he joined the Inuyasha gang, has always been seen sitting in a tree staring at the stars at night, much like his youngest brother.

Akaiinu had his hand on the hilt of his new sword. "Father, I always thought you never wanted anything to do with sister and I. That is why you threw us and mother out of the kingdom. So how come you gave us such wonderful heirlooms? I do not understand your logic, Father." Akaiinu sighed, causing Inuyasha to stare up at him.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

Akaiinu looked down at his younger brother. "I was just thinking. Inuyasha, why do you suppose our father gave us these weapons?"

"Feh. How am I supposed to know what our old man was thinking?"

Akaiinu stared back to the stars. "When is Kagome coming back?" He asked without looking at him.

"She's suppose to be coming back tonight, but who knows what that stupid girl's gonna do. If she doesn't come back soon, I'll go get her."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a loud thump. He slowly lifted his head from the newly formed crater. "K-Kagome?"

His eyes met Kagome's glare. "Call me stupid will you?" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to flinch.

"You're lucky I'm so nice Inuyasha, or I would never share any more of those potato chips or ramen noodles you like so much with you!"

Inuyasha's made a face as if a child's favorite toy was threatened to be taken away. "You wouldn't."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "Don't think I won't." Her attention was caught by something up in the tree Inuyasha was just in. "Oh hey, Akaiinu. I didn't notice you up there."

Akaiinu gave a charming smile and waved his hand. Kagome smiled back, a blush lightly showed on her face. She smacked herself mentally. She always blushed every time he smiled at her, she didn't know why, it just happens. Thank god he couldn't see it all the way up there in the tree. "You can come down for dinner Akaiinu."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." He called back.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was now getting up. "I guess I should tell you that dinner's ready, too. But I should let you starve."

Inuyasha cut his eye at her. "Feh. Whatever." Was all he said and walked off to meet the others. Kagome followed him, nagging him, although everyone could tell he wasn't listening.

Akaiinu kept his smile on. It was always amusing to watch Inuyasha and Kagome. But there was something about Kagome; he didn't know what it was, but every time he saw her, he couldn't help but feel happy and smile.

His nose caught the wonderful aroma coming from that food Kagome always brought back from her time. He stood up and jumped and with much grace, landed on the ground and walked off to join his new companions.


	2. The wolf demon

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

"Hello little one." Kuroinu said calmly. Rin, as always, was busy playing outside in the yard of the castle. The little girl spun around to face the red-eyed demoness. Her face was bright with joy.

"Kuro!" she exclaimed, rushing to greet Kuroinu. The demon girl caught her into a loving hug. After a while, Kuroinu let go. Rin looked at Kuroinu and caught the glint of sadness in the deep Scarlet depths.

"Is something wrong, Kuro?" she asked. Kuroinu let out a sigh. How am I going to explain this to her? She wondered.

"Well Rin, as much as I like you and fluffy, I don't think I can stand living here much longer." She said. Her tone was serious, but light at the same time. It held a promise.

Rin nearly broke out into tears.

"But why, Kuro? What's wrong?" Rin pleaded. Kuroinu placed a hand on the girl's head.

"I'm sorry. I need some time on my own without anyone else from my family around. You see, Rin, sometimes I get sick of being told what to do. But, I'll come back, you'll see. I'll miss you." She said.

"Don't go!" yelled Rin, but she was too late. In a blur of black and red, Kuroinu disappeared.

"The food you bring back is wonderful, Kagome. What is it called?"

"Thank you Akaiinu. It's called a 'hamburger' and it's from America. Another country from my time." Replied Kagome. The campfire was bright and made everyone look lively. It worked wonders for Akaiinu, the light reflecting off of his hair and eyes. IT made him look all the more like a god.

"It ain't all that good…" muttered Inuyasha, taking a big bite of his hamburger nonetheless.

Akaiinu smiled. Things had rarely been so peaceful, so friendly. It seemed that everything was righting itself.

He just hoped his sister was fine, cooped up in a castle with Sesshoumaru, Rin and the other human girl his brother, Sesshoumaru, had chosen to be his mate.

If one of them doesn't turn up dead within the time period they separated, then Kuro must have burned the bodies, he thought, a slight grin becoming a large one.

I wish I could just stay here, away from my problems, forever, thought Kuroinu. The animals in the forest had run away, leaving her peacefully alone. The stars twinkled brightly overhead; as if they were sparkles on a grand, black evening gown. The only sound was that of the cricket that hopped next to the rock she laid on.

There's only one thing missing-Naraku, she thought.

Her lips broke into a smile upon thinking or him. It would be hard, if not possible to get over him.

She sighed, the sound almost covering the rustle of leaves.

Kuroinu sat up, her hands flying towards the sheathes on her back.

The rustling got louder, fast. Whatever it was, it would be here in a few seconds. She caught the scent just as the figure shot out of the woods. It was a wolf demon and a large gust of wind followed him.

Kuroinu quickly drew her right blade, running forward towards the demon and dropped low to deliver a blow to the stomach. She tried to avoid any organs- she needed to ask him what he was doing here.

Kuroinu smiled. She had stopped him, all right. Knocked him down too. The blow was powerful, however, it didn't stop him from sitting up.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" He yelled. Kuroinu stepped forward, placing her left hand sword on his throat.

"Now, now, wolf-boy. You ruined my peace. Now you tell me what you're doing, running through the forest in the middle of the night, and it better be good. If not, well then I guess I'll just have to kill you." She said cheerfully.

He cracked a smile in return.

"That's my little secret, lady. IF I told you, I would have to kill you." He said, cockiness lacing every word.

"Lets see you try!" She challenged.

The demon kicked Kuroinu feet from under her. She stumbled enough to let him go. He took advantage by dodging to the right. Kuroinu put both swords back, adopting her familiar battle stance, hands hovering by the hilts of her swords. She then feinted a rush forward, please to see the demon move back to dodge. Instead, Kuroinu jumped up into the air, taking out a sword for each hand, and landing on top of the demon. Her swords were in a criss-cross position, the blades pointed toward Kuroinu. They had sliced through her palm. She didn't feel the pain apparently. Scarlet eyes focused on the demon as her lips parted into a smile.

"I'll let you go this time, wolf-boy. You're kinda cute." She said and did a simple back flip off him. She sheathed her swords and turned once more to look at him.

"Now. Your purpose, and your name."

The wolf demon sat up. His face was calm, but all could see the hint of shame and interest.

"Fine. My name is Koga. I was running through here to go teach that mutt, Inuyasha a lesson about keeping Kagome safe. And you are?" he said, quite gruffly. He got up to his feet and wiped off some of the dust on his clothes. Kuroinu smiled at him.

"My name is Kuroinu, second born of the dog demons. Inuyasha is my half-brother." She said, and stopped towards him.

"Wait a minute… you're the mutt's sister? But you're so…different…" Koga said. Kuroinu sat back down on her rock and cleared away a long obsidian hair that blew in her face.

"It's a long story. I will tell it if you'll listen."


	3. A reunion and a Challenge

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

okay, now all the legal junk's outta the way, both of us apologize for the delay. we had abit of trouble locating the notebook where we write all this down, due to Akai's recent move. don't worry, we'll try and speed it up, since we have quite a few more chapters ready to go. now, on with the story!

Chapter 3

Koga was silent almost the entire time; at least until she accidentally slipped out that she tried to kill Kagome.

"YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT!" He exclaimed in fury, growling lowly. Kuroinu stared at him and sighed._ so he's already taken, again with that idiot human. why is everyone so fascinated by her, anyway?_

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to the human. I don't wish to anymore either. My brother takes a fancy to her."

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure about him, but my other brother, the one who took her, he likes her."

"That mutt! I told him to protect her! Wait until I get my hands on him! Where was he when captured her anyway?" Kuroinu sighed. This guy was cute to look at, but boring to talk to. He always over reacted when the conversation came to Kagome.

"Where is this guy now?"

"Who?"

"This Akaiinu. Your brother."

"He's with Inuyasha and those humans."

"Then I will challenge your brother. No body kidnaps my woman and gets away with it!" Koga said as if speaking to a crowd of people. Kuroinu chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Koga asked through gritted teeth, annoyed at her chuckling.

"You are. If you couldn't even beat me, you have no chance against Akaiinu."

The wolf demon growled. "Hey! You never beat me. You gave up before our fight was over."

"You would've been dead if I hadn't stopped." She said in an as a matter-of-factly voice.

Koga growled. "Who the hell does she think she is? I have the right mind to teach her a lesson." He thought mentally. His attention was caught when Kuroinu stood up.

"Well lets get going shall we?"

Koga gave a perplex look. "And where exactly are you going?"

"Duh! With you, of course. I want to go see my brothers again. It's been already almost a year."

"Weren't you going somewhere else before I met you?"

Kuroinu giggled, "Oh yeah, I forgot, but as much as I love him, I really miss my brothers. I'll go try to find my love as soon as I visit Akaiinu and Inuyasha."

Koga wasn't afraid to admit, he was curious as to who her 'love' was, but he did not ask.

"What makes you think that you're coming with me?"

She smiled sweetly. "Because you need my help." Koga scoffed. "I'm the leader of a wolf pack. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Kuroinu gave a sly smirk.

"Sure you can. Well I bid you farewell, Koga." She winked flirtatiously at him and blew him a kiss before disappearing in a blur.

"That was one strange woman." Koga thought to himself and he too started his journey towards the Inuyasha gang.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshy,"

Sesshoumaru ignored his mate's call for him. Until she stopped with that ridiculous nickname, he would pay her no mind like would to a servant. "Sesshy, why are you ignoring me? It's only a nickname. It won't do any harm."

"Obviously, you do not know the role and the rules of being my mate."

She wrapped her arm around his torso, leaning her head on his back. "But lovely, playing the role of your mate is so boring. Meaning the whole lady of the Western lands thing of course!" she added quickly after hearing the soft growl coming from deep within Sesshoumaru's throat.

He grabbed her hand firmly, yet gently and unwrapped them off his body. "Until, you learn how to act like a mate, I will not treat you like one. I do not know how human men treat their mates, but I am not like them and you will do as you are told." His voice was his usual emotionless, calm tone, yet Xiara felt frustration and anger hidden in those words. He took one glance at her and then walked away.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly after him, but he never turned around.

"How does she do it?" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He knew that what he said wasn't going to happen, or at least, not for a long time. She has that power over him. He couldn't hurt her, or order her around, or even kill her for that matter. He could have the sudden urge to do all these things, yet he doesn't. It was driving him crazy! "How can she drive me so mad at times, yet I still feel affection for her still. What is the matter with me?" He left to his studies so that he could plan for his trip. He had to patrol his lands once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master, we have found the where-abouts of the Dog demon's daughter. She seems to be heading straight toward us." A young girl with snowy-white hair and pale blue eyes said in a solemn calm voice.

"Good. I was hoping she would come soon." Her master answered. His voice was like black silk that sent chills down your spine. "Kagura, I want you to lead her to the mountains were I'll be waiting for her."

The blacked-haired wind demon nodded obediently. "But master, what will I do with our prisoner?" The handsome demon gave a small grin. "I'll make sure he earns his keep." He took out the nearly completed Shikon-no-tama and showed it to his servant, cluing her in on what he was planning to do. She bowed.

"Yes. I understand." And with that, she left the room.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

Kuroinu slowed her running until it turned into walking.

"I can smell his scent. I must be getting closer." She thought to herself

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, something unusual was happening with Naraku's scent. His scent was coming to her, fast. Kuroinu waiting patently for Naraku to show himself. "It would be longer now. His scent is close." Butterflies soon grew in her stomach. She was so nervous and excited at the same time. A sudden gust of wind blew causing Kuroinu to stumble back a few steps

"Don't tell me it's her," she thought to herself as she blocked the speeding winds shooting at her. The wind had finally stopped blowing and Kuroinu removed her arms form in front of her to look around. It was when she realized the scent was coming from…high in the air. She looked up to see Kagura.

"What the hell do you want, Wind demon?" barked Kuroinu. Kagura looked down at her with a hint disgust. "This is the dog demon's daughter? She doesn't look formidable at all." She thought.

"Is that any way to greet you lover's messenger?" Kagura scoffed.

Kuroinu narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Naraku sent a messenger? What, does he think I'm stupid?" she thought.

"It is when they've been known to attack you." Responded Kuroinu.

"Only under orders," Kagura retorted, "Naraku sent me to get you, so it'd probably be in your best interest to follow me."

"Kuroinu laughed. "Fine. I'll follow you. But remember, you've done a lot of bad things- like murders," responded Kuroinu. She quickly drew her right hand blade and flipped it around in her hand, so that the pommel was balanced on her fingertips.

"And these blades are meant to kill murderers." Kuroinu continued and for a moment Kagura could see the gleam of excitement and expectation.

Kagura scoffed. "Don't forget your past." She plucked a feather from her hair and tossed it on the ground. Instantly, it grew to be boat sized. Kagura sat down.

"I'll never forget my past, Kagura." Said Kuroinu, her usual child ness gone. Slowly she stepped onto the feather. "Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps me alive."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their meal was almost done. The only one left eating was Akaiinu, and he never ate as fast as the others. He preferred to savor the moments.

"Hurry up and finish, will ya!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Why do you talk like that when you were the last one to finish!" responded Kagome.

Akaiinu let out a small laugh. "Thank you, Kagome. I'm finished now."

"Took you long enough…" muttered Inuyasha. Miroku stood up and announced that they should all go to bed, and that they did. All except for Akaiinu. He didn't need much sleep. And he wanted to think for.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Kagome asked, when she saw he was headed the opposite direction of their campsite.

"No. I'll think I'll stay up a little longer to clear my head."

"Ya know, too much thinking will turn you into a evil, stick-in-the-mud like Sesshoumaru."

"Now I know the reason for the differences. You don't think at all…" Kagome said.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha gave her a glare and she only smiled and said it was nothing.

Akaiinu gave a small laugh before he started on the path to the tree. Unlike his sister, he walked slowly, appreciating the sounds and scents. Kuroinu always said she'd like speed because it helped her to escape- and that what she always needed, he thought.

For a while, he missed his cheerful, bloodthirsty twin sister. And that's when he heard the rustling of leaves. He wasn't alone. He stopped and sniffed the air. It was a wolf demon and he was moving quickly towards Akaiinu.

"You're not doing a very good job of concealing yourself, wolf demon." He said aloud. Now he knew exactly where the demon was approaching.

"I don't need to conceal myself, mutt!" yelled Koga. He came out of the woods and stopped in front of Akaiinu, who was giving him a skeptical look.

"Did you just call me a mutt?" he questioned. "You must be looking for Inuyasha, my brother."

"Koga growled at him. "You're Akaiinu, right? That crazy woman's brother!"

_He must be talking about Kuroinu. _Thought Akaiinu. "How do you know me or my sister?" Akaiinu asked. He was getting defensive now.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm here to challenge you!"

Akaiinu drew his sword. "I don't want to kill you…"

"You almost killed my woman! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

_Tell me he's not talking about Kagome…_"I wasn't the one who did that. I saved Kagome, more than once." Akaiinu corrected.

"Yeah, but you still took her!"

Akaiinu sighed. "I didn't hurt her in any way. If you are here to avenge her, I suggest you go to my sister. If you wish to die, my sister will kill you happily. Now if you would please leave…"

"Kagome's my woman, you can't have her. Mutt!" Koga yelled.

_He's so persistent…_Akaiinu thought. _Like a donkey…_

"I didn't see you chasing Kagome. I had to fight Inuyasha, not you."

Koga gritted his teeth.

"I-I didn't know." He stammered.

"What is your name?" Asked Akaiinu.

"Koga."

"Fine. I shall ask Kagome if she knows a 'Koga'. Now leave."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm glad to see Kagura returned in one piece." Said Naraku.

"She almost didn't, love." Responded Kuroinu. She hopped off the feather and walked towards the demon that sat by a tree.

"Kagura, go back to the castle," he ordered. In a rush of wind, Kagura vanished. Naraku then turned his gaze to Kuroinu. "You're looking pale."

Kuroinu gave a small smile. "I've always been pale. You know that."

She began advancing towards him. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well, Kuroinu. "Naraku responded, now standing.

They were standing so close; they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"I wanted to see you." Said Kuroinu. She could feel her stomach churning with butterflies. Her mind was racing in anticipation.

"I want to ask you something." Naraku said softly. "Will you come to live in my castle?"


End file.
